


Go Back to that Cave

by ArinhelMelleide



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArinhelMelleide/pseuds/ArinhelMelleide
Summary: *SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED THROUGH THE END OF SEASON FOUR*' 'Ygritte' Her name was his only thought. His only emotion, shock, which swiftly turned to joy on seeing her face. She had been in his thoughts constantly since he had left her and gone back to his brothers of the Nights Watch.'





	Go Back to that Cave

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this is about when Jon and Ygritte saw each other during the Battle of Castle Black. I was sobbing while watching it and I started crying and required tissues as I was writing the end of this.
> 
> I don't own Game of Thrones, or ASOIF. I am merely taking some creative license with the characters George R.R. Martin so lovingly provides (and often kills off).

**YGRITTE**

Ygritte leapt down from the battlements, rolling as she landed, grabbing arrows from a dead Crow. She knelt, aimed and loosed two before she saw Styr fighting Jon Snow.

_That BASTARD!_

She wasn't sure, in that moment who she wanted to kill more. Styr for ignoring her demands that Jon be left to her, or Jon Snow, for betraying and leaving her and possibly not dying by her hand.

She tracked their progress through the yard, and almost called out his name when the cannibal smashed Jon Snow's face into an anvil and tossed him through a fire. Ygritte didn't move at all as she watched the fight unfold before her, still unsure where her loyalty lay in regards to them.

Styr picked the Crow up and shoved him against the wall of what must have been the smithy. She sprinted the distance and knelt where she had a clear shot at both Styr and Jon Snow. The target of her arrow depending entirely on who killed who first. The Cannibal leered at Jon Snow, and it made her blood boil that he was thinking about eating her former lover.

The Girl Kissed by Fire was about to shoot Styr when movement from Jon made her hold onto her arrow.

**JON**

Jon spat blood into the bald man's face to distract him. He then scrabbled on the tool bench next to him, having seen out of the corner of his eye something that he could use as a weapon against the giant man. His hand wrapped around the wooden handle of a hammer. He swung it into the Cannibal's side and then, with a shout, brought it swiftly down on the man's head. The hammer sunk an inch into his skull and he instantly fell to the ground.

Jon leaned back against the wall and wiped the blood from his face with the back of his arm. Breathing a small sigh of release, and steeling himself to return to the battle and aid his brothers. He stepped away from the smithy wall, hoping to retrieve Longclaw, when something made him freeze.

_Ygritte!_

Her name was his only thought. His only emotion, shock, which swiftly turned to joy on seeing her face. She had been in his thoughts constantly since he had left her and gone back to his brothers of the Nights Watch. Nearly every waking moment, and all of his dreaming ones, had been spent thinking of her hair, her smile, that annoying saying of hers that he thought he would never hear from her lips again.

Sure, she had an arrow knocked and aimed directly for his heart and the look on her face was one of pure hatred, but he didn't care. Jon had missed her so much. He felt he deserved it from her, anyway.

He had betrayed her.

The smile that broke out on his face must have affected her, because her arm faltered. Her bow shook in her hand and Jon could see hesitation in her eyes. He could see her chin wobble, and tears misting up her eyes.

He was about to step towards her, the urge to touch her had grown too strong, when suddenly there was an arrow sticking out from her chest. She let out a sound between a grunt and a gasp and her bow fell.

The smile instantly dropped from Jon's mouth. He looked to where the arrow must have come from, and saw the little boy they had taken in. The boy nodded at him with a smile, like he'd done a good thing, like he hadn't just ripped Jon's heart out.

**YGRITTE**

Ygritte looked down at the arrow in her chest. She was hardly able to breathe any longer, let alone support herself. The Girl Kissed by Fire looked up at Jon Snow as the world tilted and she started to fall over. She saw Jon Snow run towards her, the look on his face one of dread. She felt his arms around her again, she tried to focus on the face in front of her, but her vision was swimming a little.

"Jon Snow." She managed to breathe out as she finally focused on his face, the barest hint of a smile on her lips as she said his name.

"Hush." He whispered to her, shaking his head a little. "Don't talk." She could see tears glistening in the corners of his eyes as they stared at each other, breathing the same breath. He was rocking her gently, and holding her so tightly, his eyes searching her face. His eyes that were filled with so much sadness and love, and she realized it was all for her.

"Do you remember that cave?" Her voice was barely even a whisper now, but Jon heard her and nodded his head. "We should have stayed in that cave."

**JON**

Jon could hardly stop the small chuckle that escaped, nor the half smile, as Ygritte said that.

"We'll go back there." He replied with a small smile. He watched her lips twitch, as she struggled for breath.

"You know nothing," she paused for one last breath, "Jon Snow." All the air left her and Ygritte stilled in his arms. He watched the life fade from her eyes with growing despair, and shut his own.

The battle raged on around them, but Jon didn't care. He rested his forehead against hers, and continued to rock back and forth with the girl he loved in his arms, pulling her closer to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Good? Bad? Made you cry like I did? Let me know TT-TT


End file.
